


crossing the line

by komorebinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, Gym Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Volleyball, basically this is public indecency, but without exhibitionism, emotional boys relieving some pent up frustration, hyunsung are enemies, passionate volleyball idiots, seungjin fight and then make out, sweaty boys, that's pretty much it, this is really fucking gay, yes i am obsessed with haikyuu how did you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: Seungmin could only stare as Hyunjin dived forward in an attempt to save the ball that had already hit the ground in front of him. The fallen boy's gaze instinctively raised to glare at Jisung’s smug face, who then mouthed their competition score (which he was now winning by two points) at him teasingly. Seungmin almost didn't make it in time to hold Hyunjin back before the boy jumped on Jisung.In which Hyunjin is being stupid so Seungmin kisses him to shut him up.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	crossing the line

**Author's Note:**

> this work was written for the [skz fuckfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZ_Fuckfest) and this was my interpretation of prompt 32!
> 
> _prompt #32: person A and B have heavy HEAVY make out session._
> 
> (this is unbetaed and written in a rush, so i'm sorry for any mistakes!)

The jarring sound of the ball smashing against the floor sent shivers up Seungmin’s spine, making him flinch. He had just finished locking up the club room and was about to head home when passed in front of the volleyball gym and saw that the lights were still on. _Weird._ He was pretty sure everyone had already left but judging from the intense noises coming out of the lit-up room he had been wrong. 

Today had been rougher than usual so Seungmin decided to send his teammates home early. Usually everyone stayed back to help but today they had all played exceptionally hard so Seungmin thought the youngers had rightfully earned that extra rest. All boys had initially insisted on staying but Seungmin took advantage of his authority as the captain to order them to _"go home and get some damn rest."_

Seungmin was well aware of how tiring a day full of practice matches could be, especially for the boys who had just joined the team, so he didn’t mind closing up by himself, actually, he quite enjoyed it. It was nice to have some peace and quiet in the club room every once in a while, but as he slowly approached the noisy gym he realized that that feeling probably wouldn't last much longer. Seungmin rubbed his temples letting out a groan, wondering who was making a ruckus at this hour.

Hyunjin’s crouched down figure came to sight as Seungmin wordlessly climbed the stairs that led inside the nearly empty gym. The blonde haired boy was still in his practice clothes – a baggy white shirt and simple black shorts, his long hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, his ear piercings glinting under the bright artificial light of the room. The boy was frowning at the opposite wall seemingly lost in thought since he hadn’t acknowledged Seungmin's presence yet. 

Seungmin sighed as he leaned against the railing. _Of course it was Hyunjin._

His eyes followed Hyunjin’s movements as the boy straightened up his body with a gruff, turning around to grab a volleyball from the cart on his left. The boy hit the ball a few times on the floor before tossing it up and running forward to spike it. Before Hyunjin’s hand came in contact with the ball, Seungmin already knew what was going to happen judging from the boy’s clumsy form. 

The ball zoomed through the court with overwhelming speed but was quickly stopped as it hit the net hard, falling on the ground with a resounding thud. Seungmin stared at Hyunjin’s unmoving back as the boy watched the ball bounce off mockingly on the ground. A beat of tense silence passed and then a frustrated scream suddenly broke through the static atmosphere, making Seungmin jump. 

Hyunjin was yelling out multiple curses, blindly kicking any volleyballs near his reach. Seungmin sighed once again. It wasn’t every day that he witnessed Hyunjin losing his calm, but having been friends with the boy since they were kids had made him prepared for this kind of behavior after they played challenging matches against certain schools.

“Motherfucking R— High and their uptight shitty-ass players—”

Actually, just one school in specific.

“Take that Han Jisung you fucking prick, son of a—”

Yeah, actually, it was just one specific player. Hyunjin’s arch nemesis and bane of his existence _(his words, not Seungmin’s)_ Han Jisung. 

The three boys were childhood friends but Jisung had moved neighborhoods before high school and they eventually grew apart. They were reunited however when their schools played against each other in their first year, but not in the way Seungmin had expected. At that match, Hyunjin and Jisung began this crazy competition to see who could win more games.

At first Seungmin thought it was amusing since he got to become close to Jisung again but after some time he realized that Hyunjin didn’t see this ongoing feud the same way as the other boy did. While Jisung liked to tease and compete for fun, Hyunjin was actually being serious and whenever their team lost he got into one of those terrible moods. 

The game today had been hard, both sides giving their all even though it was just a practice match. They were neck to neck at the last set, neither team being able to score two points in a row, the 25 point mark already long gone as the rallies only kept getting longer and intenser. Seungmin could see that everyone was on their limit, only waiting to see who would be the first one to break. It just so happened that Jeongin, a fairly new addition to the team, accidentally messed up a serve, giving the other team a set point. 

To make matters worse, it had been Lee Minho’s turn to serve, and the boy had a ridiculously powerful jump serve. Their receive had been shaky, and the ball had gone straight over the net back to the other team. When Seungmin realized Jisung was going to be the one who would spike the ball, he jumped to block him but at the last second the other boy softened his arms, doing a feint. Seungmin could only stare as Hyunjin dived forward in an attempt to save the ball that had already hit the ground in front of him. The fallen boy's gaze instinctively raised to glare at Jisung’s smug face, who then mouthed their competition score (which he was now winning by two points) at him teasingly. Seungmin almost didn't make it in time to hold Hyunjin back before the boy jumped on Jisung.

So it was no mystery why Hyunjin was so upset, but Seungmin had hoped the boy would have thrown his fit at home. He hadn’t been so lucky. Seungmin watched Hyunjin’s body still again, the boy resuming to glare at the opposite wall of the gym while gripping a volleyball against his chest. 

_Perhaps Seungmin could just pretend he hadn’t seen the gym lights and leave Hyunjin to angrily kick balls around by himself... he just had to quietly step back and turn around... but that would make him a terrible friend... God, why couldn't he be selfish for once?_

Making up his mind, Seungmin approached the other boy quietly. 

“Jinnie”

Hyunjin turned around harshly, his arms rising above his head, ready to throw the volleyball he had been gripping at the intruders face. Seungmin took a careful step back as he stared at Hyunjin's face whose eyes were wide with panic, resembling a deer caught in the headlights. Hyunjin’s expression relaxed slightly upon recognizing Seungmin’s face but his stance became no less defensive — he had lowered his arms but his grip on the volleyball was still crushing, his fight or flight instincts clearly activated. After analyzing the situation Seungmin folded his arms with the intent to appear more intimidating.

“Hyunjin what are still doing here?” Seungmin inquired, jerking his head in the direction of the sprawled volleyballs.

“Uh, practicing? Isn’t it obvious?” Hyunjin snapped back snarkily. 

Seungmin felt irritation beginning to bubble in his stomach but he swallowed it down. He hated when Hyunjin did that. It was really rare for them to fight but when they did it usually started like this. 

“ _Oh really?_ Well I didn’t know you wanted to become a soccer player since you were so intent on kicking all the volleyballs in this gym but please enlighten me.” Seungmin replied, sarcasm dripping off his voice. He felt extremely petty but he was too tired and annoyed at his friend’s childish behavior to take it back.

Seungmin saw Hyunjin’s shoulder tense, his jaw clenching angrily as his eyes locked with Seungmin’s, who defiantly held the boy’s piercing gaze. The atmosphere in the room grew tenser as their glaring match stretched out. After a whole minute of absolute silence, Seungmin sighed while trying to conjure all calmness in his soul. _Might as well give the understanding approach one more try._

“Hyunjin, everyone went home already and I finished locking up the club room so we should get going—”

“No.” Hyunjin cut in abruptly.

Seungmin gawked wordlessly at Hyunjin’s scowling face, startled by the interruption.

“What do you mean _‘no’_?”

“I still have to practice more but you can go home, _captain_. I’ll lock the gym.” Hyunjin childishly said. 

Seungmin felt rage pulsing through his veins. _Don’t lose your calm Seungmin, breath in and out, in and out—_

“Hyunjin” Seungmin began patronizingly. “I know you’re mad that we lost today but overworking yourself isn’t the answer.” He reprimanded as calmly as he could.

“Well, I can't stand around doing nothing Seungmin!” Hyunjin shouted, his voice reverberating through the walls of the gym, his face contorting with fury.

Seungmin balled his fists at his sides, letting out a shaky breath. This was getting ridiculous. But it was fine, it was. He just had to keep his cool and soon Hyunjin would realize how much of an unreasonable asshole he was being.

“Jinnie you already work harder than anyone, we played well today.”

“Apparently it wasn’t good enough because we still fucking lost Seungmin.” Hyunjin snapped, interrupting him again.

_Fuck being the rational one in the conversation._

“Stop being fucking stupid Hyunjin it was just one game!” Seungmin yelled back, completely losing his cool.

Hyunjin stopped and stared at him incredulously before turning around, balling his hands in his hair, letting out a hollow laugh.

“ _Just_ one game Seungmin? _Really?_ ” Hyunjin looked back, his glare was even darker than before. “That’s why we’ll never fucking win.” 

Seungmin felt as if he had been punched in the gut, all air leaving his body as a suffocating feeling clogged up his throat. 

“But you don’t care, do you? This is _just_ a game, right?” Hyunjin scoffed as he turned his head away, tearing his gaze from Seungmin’s face while walking towards the other side of the court.

“Well I don’t care about whatever you think but _I’m_ going to win. I’m not going to keep on being a step behind. I’ll show them, I’ll shove their self-satisfied smirks–” 

Without thinking, Seungmin strode forward as Hyunjin was crossing the net in the middle of the court. With a quick motion, he grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist, turning him around harshly.

“Shut the fuck up Hwang Hyunjin!” Seungmin screamed as he fisted his hands in the boy’s white shirt while dragging him forward. Hyunjin’s eyes went wide before narrowing again, he opened his mouth but Seungmin wouldn’t let him get a word in. _Now it was his turn to snap._

“How dare you say that?! How dare you say I don't care?! Stop with this ‘I’ bullshit, this isn't about your stupid pride! There are six fucking players on the court _you fucking asshole_!” Seungmin shouts were absolutely livid, he had never lost control like that, his knuckles were numb from how hard he was gripping Hyunjin's shirt. 

Seungmin felt like the whole room was buzzing, his senses completely clouded by anger. The net in front of his face was wavering from the intensity of his screaming and he could feel Hyunjin’s body trembling with rage, his breathing heavy and fast. Hyunjin was about to snap. _Shit._ If Seungmin didn't stop him now this would get too ugly. _Shit, shit, shit..._

In a spur of the moment decision, Seungmin suddenly yanked Hyunjin forward, forcefully smashing their lips together. A few seconds passed and then he felt the blonde going limp on his touch, the net between them tasting salty against his lips. When his mind finally caught up to his body, he shoved Hyunjin away, panic taking over his senses. 

_Fuck. What did he do?_

Seungmin paled as he slapped a hand against his mouth.

_What the actual hell did he just do?_

Ungracefully stumbling back, Seungmin tried to get as far from Hyunjin as possible. He felt like the walls of the gym were getting closer, caging him in, choking him. Hyunjin had already recovered from his initial shock and was now striding forward quietly, his face unreadable. Seungmin had nowhere to run. He felt fear suffocating him as his legs bumped on the scattered volleyballs, sending them flying to the sides and then his back hit a wall and this was it, he was done for, this was how he was going to go. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his mom, to his sister, to his Grandma’s dog–

Hyunjin slammed his hands against the wall, hovering over Seungmin who let out a yelp. He smashed his eyes shut, waiting for the sharp blow that was most definitely going to come towards his face. He hoped Hyunjin didn’t aim for his chin, or nose, _Oh God please don’t aim for his nose–_ suddenly Seungmin felt something wet and warm crashing against his lips.

_What._

He then realized that instead of the hard contact of knuckles against his face, he instead got Hyunjin’s plump lips pressing against his, completely devouring his mouth.

_What the actual fuck._

Seungmin’s brain short-circuited at the same time his jaw slackened, allowing Hyunjin’s tongue to enter his mouth easily. He felt his face flush at his body’s almost instinctive response. His lack of resistance didn’t seem to startle Hyunjin who just kept on kissing Seungmin, his pace desperate and insistent. 

The air in the room began to grow hotter as the wet smack of their lips echoed through the walls of the gym. Seungmin settled his hands on Hyunjin’s hips, tugging the boy closer. Complying to Seungmin’s tugs, Hyunjin grabbed the boy's thighs and hoisted him up against the wall — their mouths still connected, their tongues shamelessly exploring each other. Seungmin wrapped his long legs around Hyunjin’s waist and as he felt Hyunjin’s hardening cock pressing against his belly, he let out a startled choke, breaking their kiss. 

_Fucking hell._ He knew Hyunjin was big, after all, he had seen glimpses of the boy’s dick countless times before when they showered after matches. But nothing could have prepared Seungmin for the massive reality of it. 

With a sharp breath, Seungmin sneaked his arms under Hyunjin’s armpits, grabbing the boy’s shoulder as he pushed his body up with little strength he had left, wiggling around a bit so that he could line up their erections. Hyunjin let out a loud whimper while shoving his head on the crook of Seungin’s neck, breathing him in.

“You smell so fucking good Minnie.” Hyunjin mumbled against his skin.

“I haven’t showered since this morning.” Seungmin deadpanned breathlessly.

“Exactly.” Hyunjin groaned and Seungmin let out a snort.

“You’re so disgusting Jinnie– _ah shit_ ” Seungmin hissed, tightening his legs around Hyunjin’s hips as he felt the boy tongue licking a stripe of his sweat on his neck. Seungmin’s head began to spin as he felt Hyunjin trailing down, nibbling his skin. The boy was exploring his neck like a ravished vampire hungry for blood. 

Seungmin’s claused hands traveled up Hyunjin’s nape, his long fingers winding into the boy’s hair, giving it a hard tug. Hyunjin let out a straight-up pornographic moan and Seungmin's eyes widened. _What the hell._ He did it again but this time around he grabbed Hyunjin's hairband and yanked it, undoing the boy's ponytail, his long blonde hair falling messily in front of his face – the same sound, if not louder, fell out of Hyunjin's pink swollen lips. Seungmin grinned as he pushed Hyunjin’s face up, using this opportunity to grab the boy’s jaw and join their mouths again. Hyunjin’s lips parted immediately, but as Seungmin shoved his tongue inside the boy's mouth, the other snapped, trying to take back some control.

_Cute._

It only took another sharp tug at Hyunjin’s hair for the boy to turn completely pliant again, allowing Seungmin to take charge. The kiss was only getting hotter and faster, both boys not being able to get enough. Hyunjin's long hands were exploring his sides, bouncing between gripping his waist hard and tracing soothing circles over his hipbone. It was exhilarating and Seungmin felt his head spin at how ridiculously good his friend was at this.

_“Fuck Seungmin–”_ Hyunjin let out as he drew back to free his puffy, kiss-slick lips. Seungmin stared at the boy's wrecked state in awe and his hips involuntarily rolled down. Hyunjin screamed as his hips bucked up in return, startled by the sudden friction. Seungmin stared down at the space between their bodies, their clothed erections were rubbing deliciously against each other but there was just too much fabric between them.

_“Minnie, please.”_ Hyunjin whined, his wavering voice dripping with neediness.

Seungmin disentangled his legs from Hyunjin’s hips, leaning against the wall as he slid down, his ass hitting the hard floor with a thud. Seungmin winced slightly. _Ouch. That’s what happens when you have no buffing._

Finally looking up, Seungmin stopped for a second to take in the other boy’s appearance. Even though Hyunjin was hovering above him, it was clear he was the one in charge. Hyunjin's eyes were fixed on Seungmin’s face, he was biting his lips, trying to contain his fidgeting but failing since he couldn't stop his legs from rubbing together pathetically. A strike of confidence suddenly surged through Seungmin’s body as his lips stretched into a smirk. 

“Sit.” Seungmin simply uttered, low and dark. He saw Hyunjin’s breath hitch, the boy letting out a choked moan.

Seungmin patted his thighs and Hyunjin scrambled forward, plopping himself down on his lap. Hyunjin was biting his bottom lip, staring at Seungmin expectantly, his eyes burning with desire. Seungmin felt his cock twitch.

With trembling hands, Seungmin grabbed the hem of Hyunjin’s shorts — he could feel the boy's bulge throbbing under his hands, demanding to be touched. He drew in a sharp breath and tugged the boy's shorts down along with his underwear. Seungmin watched as Hyunjin’s cock sprang free, bouncing against the boy's stomach. 

“You’re so fucking big.” Seungmin marveled as he lightly traced his hands over the tip of what was possibly the prettiest cock he had ever seen. Hyunjin whined on his ear, hot and breathy — the filthier sound Seungmin had ever heard. A sudden urgency took over his body as he grabbed the hem of Hyunjin's shirt, the boy immediately raising his arms, letting Seungmin slip the fabric off easily before carelessly tossing it to the side.

_“Min, please, I– I want, I need you–_ ” Hyunjin was completely flushed, barely managing to form any coherent sentences. _He was already this riled up from just making out with him... Fuck. That was too fucking hot._ Seungmin felt a swell of pride envelop him as he decided to finally put the boy in his lap out of his misery.

“Go on Jinnie, you can touch it.”

With a delighted squeak, Hyunjin eagerly tugged Seungmin's shirt off, his lips falling open in shock. Seungmin shivered as he felt Hyunjin’s palms coming in contact with his exposed stomach, the boy's expression of pure awe. Seungmin started to squirm under the other's intense gaze, not used to such undivided attention. Hyunjin had seen his chest before for fucks sake, he shouldn't be feeling this affected, but the way the boy was staring at him right now was like he was a Victorian man seeing a lady's ankle for the first time.

As Seungmin was about to open his mouth to ask Hyunjin what he was waiting for, the boy seemed to finally snap out of his daze as he suddenly lowered his head, his mouth coming in contact with his skin. Seungmin gasped as Hyunjin began sucking hickeys on his chest, his fingers digging on Seungmin’s thighs for support. Seungmin fisted his hands on Hyunjin's hair once again, making the boy moan against his skin. Hyunjin then turned his gaze upward, staring at Seungmin as if he was asking him for permission for something. Seungmin had no idea what the other boy was about to do but he simply nodded, trusting him. He watched as Hyunjin’s tongue fell pliantly out of his mouth and then he was licking the sweat on Seungmin's abdomen, his head slowly lowering and then– _fuck_. Seungmin moaned loudly as his head fell back, hitting the wall behind him with a thud.

Hyunjin's mouth was on his dick. Hyunjin was trailing his tongue over his clothed dick. This was really happening. _Holy fucking shit._

Seungmin snapped his eyes open when he felt that delicious warmth leaving him but he didn't even have time to feel sad as Hyunjin was already placing his hands on the waistband of his shorts. Seungmin raised his hips and Hyunjin immediately tugged his black shorts down, his dick springing free. Hyunjin let out a loud gasp and Seungmin felt himself flush, embarrassed at the other boy’s reactions. Not being able to take Hyunjin’s heavy gaze on his dick anymore, Seungmin grabbed the boy’s hair, tugging it while pushing him back up, making Hyunjin’s back arch in a pained whimper.

Seungmin absolutely loved how loud the other boy was. How easily he fell apart with the simplest of touches. It was enticing and it made Seungmin want more, he needed to touch more, to see in how many ways he could completely ruin the other boy. Seungmin stared at Hyunjin's neglected cock resting heavily against the boy's belly, his hands released the boy's hair as they slowly trailed down. Hyunjin was frozen, his breathing ragged, and when Seungmin's hand finally palmed his bare cock the boy sobbed, high and loud, his body completely shuddering with overwhelming pleasure.

“Jinnie you’re so hard already, so hard for me” Seungmin groaned on Hyunjin’s lips, their sweaty foreheads pushed together, both panting. 

"Minnie touch me please, I need your cock, please—" Hyunjin begged as he thrust his hips up, desperately seeking more friction.

Seungmin felt a fire take over his body as he grabbed Hyunjin’s ass, digging his fingers on both cheeks while dragging him forward harshly. Hyunjin clumsily threw his arms around Seungmin's neck for support, letting out a loud cry. Seungmin then raised Hyunjin's hips up slightly, proceeding to slowly lower the other boy down. When their dicks finally met they both gasped — the pleasure explosive. Hyunjin threw his head back, his eyes rolling as his mouth fell open. Seungmin took this opportunity to suck on the boy’s tongue.

Hyunjin began rocking his hips forward, spreading his legs wide, fully opening himself for Seungmin. Even though Hyunjin was big, he was still extremely flexible — he was so easy to bend, so pliant and eager to be opened, it made Seungmin burn with arousal. It made him want to ruin him.

Seungmin's dick was slipping between Hyunjin's legs, the sweat and precome making it easy for his member to slide, warm against the curve of his ass. Hyunjin was whimpering inside his mouth, his hands abusing Seungmmin's back, leaving long scratches as he clung to him. The dragging forward and back of their hips was messy and barely in synch but for Seungmin it was perfect — there was nothing that could top the feeling of Hyunjin's warm body against his.

Their pace was growing even more desperate as they neared their release. Hyunjin was gripping Seungmin's shoulder for support, dragging his ass over the boy's dick while Seungmin gripped the boy's length, jerking him off. The hot noises coming out from both boys were echoing in the empty gym, completely surrounding them in a filthy symphony. Hyunjin was trembling and Seungmin could tell he was close, so he gripped the boy's ass again and began to thrust faster, his hands helping Hyunjin's hips move at a similar pace.

“Minnie I’m- I think I'm going to _AH FUCK–_ ” Hyunjin screamed as Seungmin tugged his hair. The boy threw his head back, coming with a shudder, his hips twitching as a white string shot out of his dick right into Seungmin’s shirt.

Seungmin groaned loudly as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. Suddenly Hyunjin clenched his ass around Seungmin's dick and he was coming hard and fast, his head spinning as he lost himself in the pleasure of his release. When Seungmin came back to his senses his gaze met Hyunjin's flushed face. Both boys stared at each other as they caught their breath, completely spent and satisfied.

“I think I really needed that. Thank you.” Hyunjin breathed out with a shaky laugh.

“No shit.” Seungmin answered with a teasing grin. 

Hyunjin raised his head, glaring at Seungmin with mock annoyance.

“So, is this like a thing we do now?” Hyunjin asked casually.

Seungmin placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

“I mean, I don’t see this ruining our friendship, we've been through too much already for that to happen. I think we can just take it slow and see what we want to do?” He replied honestly.

Hyunjin’s face relaxed, his shoulders slumping down in a clear sign of relief.

“Yeah, that’s— I want that Minnie.” Hyunjin said with a grin but then his eyes turned soft, uncertain. 

“Seungmin I’m sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean any of it. I wasn’t thinking.” Hyunjin said quietly while fidgeting with his hands.

“It’s ok Jinnie, I also didn’t mean any of what I said. I know all matches are extremely important to you but I hate seeing you self-destruct because of it.”

Hyunjin looked down guiltily.

“I know Minnie. And I’m sorry for saying you don't care. I know you do more than anyone else.” Hyunjin sighed. “And I’m sorry for messing up the gym and kicking the volleyballs… I was being stupid.”

“Yeah you were acting pretty stupid but I’m used to it, so it’s ok.” Seungmin teased with a smirk. Suddenly he felt a damp fabric hitting his face as a shrill laugh resonated through the room. A smirking Hyunjin came to sight as Seungmin peeled his cum stained shorts away from his face.

_“Oh you’re on—”_

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the gym.

_Shit._

Both boys began desperately picking up their clothes, trying to clean all incriminating evidence. Seungmin was panicking as he put on his dirty shorts, trying to think of the best way to hide the cum stain when he spotted the ball cart on the other side of the gym. He sprinted towards it, barely managing to get behind it before someone was stepping inside of the room.

“What are you boys still doing here?” Professor Do, the volleyball club advisor, asked.

“We were just practicing some spiking sir.” Hyunjin answered easily while he unknotted the net in the middle of the court, his face completely serene as if he had been doing that for the past few minutes and not jerking off on the floor. Seungmin felt his face flush as he stared at the ceiling.

“That’s not the time for this! You boys work too hard, now hurry up and go home to rest.” 

“Ok!” Both boys answered cheerfully and bowed. Professor Do just chuckled while waving at them, finally stepping out of the gym. 

A few beats of silence passed and then Hyunjin burst out laughing. Seungmin grabbed a volleyball from the cart in front of him and threw it straight at the back of the other boy’s head. 

“I want to die.” Seungmin whimpered as he stuffed his burning face in his hands. He had never felt this embarrassed in his life.

“No, you don’t.” Hyunjin replied chirpily.

"I hate you."

"Your dick begs to differ." Seungmin gasped while Hyunjin fell on the floor in a fit of laughter.

As Seungmin stared at his friend's giggling figure on the floor, he felt a wave of affection engulfing him. He quickly shook his head and dropped himself next to the boy, poking his sides urging him to hurry up and finish organizing the mess he had made. Hyunjin quickly stood up, yelling an "Aye captain!" before sprinting towards the other side of the court, barely dodging another flying volleyball Seungmin had thrown at him.

Seungmin sighed heavily as he tried to hide the silly grin that had made its way to his face. Hyunjin was an idiot, but Seungmin was an idiot too. Maybe that’s why he liked him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> recently i became extremely obsessed with haikyuu, so ofc i had to merge my favorite anime boys with my favorite kpop boys :D
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
